Terminator: Infection
by The Cursed and Torn
Summary: Sarah has had reacquiring nightmares for several months, all in which John is killed by a Terminator from the future. With her paranoia getting the best of her, Sarah leaves Charley and takes John away before heading to Raccoon City.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sarah has had reacquiring nightmares for several months, all in which John is killed by a Terminator from the future. With her paranoia getting the best of her, Sarah leaves Charley and takes John away before heading to Raccoon City, unaware of the danger they would face there.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom© and Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles belongs to FOX Network. I make no profit from writing this and am only doing it because it's fun and enjoyable.**

**Pairings: Undecided**

**Rating M- For Language and Violence. Expect Blood, Gore, and Lots of Swearing.**

* * *

**//-/Author Note/-//**

**Hello! The Cursed and Torn, at your service! Now, most of you are probably wondering what I am doing writing another story seeing as a said I was going to work only on three, those being selected on the poll I set up barely over two weeks ago? Well, I never did say that I wasn't going to create new stories, now did I? And besides that, I noted that nobody had put up a Resident Evil Crossover with Terminator or the Sarah Connor Chronicles, which I see as a complete disappointment. My mind was already filled with ideas for the possibilities for a story on them when I first joined the site, and the year or so I spent before hand reading off this site.**

**That, and I've broken the proverbial barrier to any future possible crossovers regarding this. Anyway, I don't plan on continuing this for a while, and will only work on it in my spare time. If I find the time to update, I'll update. Otherwise, this is going to have to wait. I also would like to know what you as my readers think of this idea. This officially is my first crossover fic, and while I have written others beforehand, I have never actually published anything until now.**

**So to put an end to this little note, or excessive waste of time, whichever way you want to look at it, remember to hit the review button on the bottom and give me some feedback. Criticism is especially welcomed and not only encouraged, but wanted. I'd like to know what you as my readers think, so that I may make possible improvements later on.**

**Well, I guess that all for now. Read and enjoy. :P**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Move

* * *

Dixon Residence; 7: 35AM, April 25th, 1999.

* * *

Sarah Connor stared aimlessly out the window of her bedroom, watching as the morning proceedings of everyday life passed by her eyes. Children getting ready for school, parents escorting said children to their school buses, and husbands and wives sharing a moment of love in an embrace before heading off to their respective roles as a provider and/or homemaker.

This was the life of average folks, of men and women whom found love, married, had children, and worked. They would one day see their children off to college or into the workforce, get married, and have children of their own. They would spoil their grandkids rotten, telling them funny stories of their parent's youth before they would eventually die, a life of fulfillments and good deeds marking their path to the Lord.

A life that Sarah had been denied since she was barely eighteen years old.

She frowned as the events of May 12th, 1984 played in her mind.

A Terminator, a machine sent from the post apocalyptic world following the events of Judgment Day, was sent to kill her. Her, Sarah Jeanette Connor, for giving birth to a son she had yet to conceive for becoming the savior of humanity, for becoming the legendary John Connor, the only man, being, on the planet that Skynet feared above all others. It was bittersweet thought.

From John Connor, the world would be saved. Skynet would be defeated, and humanity will regain its right on the planet, once again asserting dominance on the land. Earning the right yet again to prosper, to grow, and more importantly, to live.

And all it required was the death of two-thirds of the worlds entire population and a painstakingly difficult war. Both of which she had thought ended four years previously through the destruction of Cyberdyne Systems.

Sarah visibly grimaced at the events that had transpired those two days.

On June 8th, 1995, she had escaped her room within the Pescadero State Hospital, holding Dr. Silberman, the man whom she blamed for the three years she spent out of her son's life, hostage. She was sorely tempted at the time to just inject the cleaner into his neck, more or less either killing him or putting him in terrible amounts of pain. He broke loose from her hold due to one of the guards sneaking up on her before she took off.

It was when she was nearly free, when she was that much closer to getting John in her arms again when the machine, the one that had killed her one and only love, Kyle, appeared before her, his face set in stone as he stared down at her. She could almost see the cold calculating look in his eyes, even under the shade of his sunglasses, as he looked down at her.

And then, to her immense surprise and shock, he saved her. He took out all the guards surrounding her, knocking them all unconscious before he directed his eyes at her. Still cold and unfeeling, but there was a spark there, something that she could describe as almost…human.

He had saved her, her and John.

He stretched his hand down to her.

"Come with me if you want to live."

It was the same thing Kyle had said to her those ten long years ago. To hear them again brought a feeling of nostalgia. For a moment, one brief moment, she fooled herself into believing that the figure before her was human. That it understood emotions, felt them. That it wasn't a machine.

She took his hand.

The spark that she saw was gone the moment she had righted herself, the machine's face masked in a look of indifference and neutrality. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. To think, for one inconceivable moment, that she believed that machine here was human, felt things like she and John did.

The mental hospital must have had some sort of lasting affect on her she had quickly surmised.

She believed that the spark, that little shred of humanity that for a second shinned in the machine's eyes were nothing more then a trick of the light shinning from the moon.

Nothing more, nothing less.

That was until the following day, in the factory as it fought to the death against the T-1000.

From what she was told by Kyle, Skynet was ruthless in its onslaught against humans. But it also had a sense of preservation. It wanted to live. It wanted to survive. This was only confirmed when she learned that Skynet shot the United State's nuclear warheads as retaliation for them attempting to 'unplug' it.

It had gained independence, a depth of feeling much like humans. It wanted to live, it wanted to prosper. Skynet wanted to thrive.

So why not allow its creations to feel, want the same thing?

It was that night, of June 9th that she had gained her answer.

Because unlike Skynet, they were created for a purpose. And for that purpose, they were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice.

A sacrifice that up until John's birth, Sarah would have never been willing to make. This machine, the T-800, 'Uncle Bob' as John had dubbed him, was willing to make that sacrifice.

She was right, that afternoon in the outskirts of Mexico. He would always be there for him. And he would die, to protect him.

She didn't think of the effect it would have on John, knowing that Bob, this machine, was the closest thing to a real father that he had ever had. He was in tears upon the T Unit's request of Sarah to lower him into the vat of molten metal, knowing full well that so long as he continued to exist, Judgment Day was inevitable. Sarah didn't contradict him at any point, but she knew, on some level, they both knew, what the T-800 was really doing.

He was doing what any real loving father would do. Make a better life for their children.

He knew in preventing Judgment Day, he was preventing his own creation. He wouldn't exist.

And he didn't care. His purpose was to protect John. And he did that. The threat was over, the T-1000 was destroyed. He had no other purpose. Yet, he knew John would continue to be in danger in the future. He knew the future, and in a show of independence decided to change it.

For not only John's benefit, but for humanity's.

It during that moment, as he was swallowed by the molten fire that would become his grave, that the spark returned to his eye. That spark that looked so human, so real.

That spark was the last thing Sarah saw of him as Bob was consumed by the flames, dying in a single act of selflessness, to ensure the safety of her son.

A snort released itself from her throat.

She thought of _'he'_ and _'him'_ instead of _'it'_. She found this amusing and disorienting.

Bob was the first machine she had thought as human, or the closest thing to it.

Probably be the only one too.

Drawing the curtains closed, Sarah made her way out of her fiancé's room, entering the small hallway before walking down to her son's room.

It was a Monday, meaning that John had school, and she was entirely grateful that today of all days John decided to skip. Normally, she would have forced him to go, just like any good mother would, but not today. Not after what she dreamed, not after what she saw in said dream.

'_And its not like school is going to be of any use to him. With Judgment Day on the way, how important is it to know_

"John?"

Sitting up in his bed instantly, John fumbled with the magazine in his hand, dropping it on the floor before he looked up at his mother, his headphones sliding off his head as tried to get his bearings, Incubus' Pardon Me playing loudly through them.

"Mom?"

She adopted a sad expression. It had nothing to do with her own personal feelings, as it was more for John's sake then her own.

"We can't stay here John. Its not safe."

She grimaced somewhat as John leaned forward in his bed, his green eyes sparking as he took a stubborn stance.

"Not safe? Not safe from who?"

Sarah bit on her lower lip, gnawing it between her teeth as she tried to find an acceptable answer to his question. Saying that machines, Judgment Day, and anything to do with his role as leader of mankind would not appease him. He believed firmly that the events of Cyberdyne Systems had stopped it. She on the other hand was not as sure.

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"John…"

He sat straighter, his posture taking on that of an experience leader. John Connor, the Future Leader of the Human Resistance now stood in place of her son. "No. Mom, we can stop running. Its over, Judgment Day, Skynet, its over. No more machines, no more war, no more worries. We can finally live in peace."

His posture slacken slightly, and the fire that had ignited in his eyes disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. Her son, the fifteen year old John Connor now stood before her as he shuffled uncomfortably in his bed.

"Besides, you just can't leave Charley like that. He's a nice guy, and you love him."

Sarah bowed her head, staring down at her feet, trying hard not to let the smile spreading across her face be seen by John.

Love? Charley? She had loved anybody, let alone a man, in over a decade, aside from John, and that wasn't going to change just because she met a decent man whom made an honest living. Of course, she knew where John had probably gotten the idea from, as her thumb absentmindedly ran across the ring that Charley had given her just a month previously.

Yes, Charley was a brilliant man, a loving individual whom would ideally be the perfect husband and father that she and John needed in their lives.

But she wasn't looking for a husband. She was looking for a means of normalcy for John, something that he could hold on to in the later years to come. Staying with Charley, agreeing to marry him, it was all for John's benefit, not hers.

And she wasn't about to tell him that. Not now, not ever.

"Pack your things John. One bag. Grab the guns."

He looked fit to argue once again, and Sarah, knowing that she would probably cave, did the one thing that she knew that would get John to agree with her.

Making her way across the room, she stopped short of John's bed before bending down and kissing John on the forehead, offering him a sad smile.

"Please?"

Immediately John put his head down, his cheeks flushing before he mumbled his consent to his mother's demands.

Normally, Sarah felt bad, horrible for playing with her son's affections. She knew that she wasn't the best caregiver in the world, no, scratch that, she was utter crap at being a mother, let alone a good one. A prime example of this would be the fact that even now, after fifteen years, John didn't feel comfortable with hugging her or receiving any forms of endearment from her. Though he craved it like a man craved water in a desert, to receive at any given time, would just overload him. He'd freeze up or flush a red hue before he attempt, awkwardly, to return the gesture.

This happened to be one of the times he just freeze up. And while she felt a little guilty, she deemed it necessary. John was her life, the one piece of rational in the world built solely on insanity. Without him, she can't, couldn't function.

And though she wouldn't admit to anyone, it made her feel good when she good give John a hug or peck on the cheek or forehead. She loved how she could express her love for him through the simple gestures that her mother had done for her during her youth.

Running her hand through his hair a bit, Sarah promised to do this as often as she could seeing the utter contentment on John's face.

Stopping for the moment, Sarah pressed another kiss to John's temple before she stood up.

"Start packing."

Turning on her heel, she made her way out of his bedroom. Stopping short at the doorframe, she turned her head around, seeing John still in a slight daze.

"I'll make pancakes."

She smiled as John immediately started to get to work.

* * *

Interstate 70; 4: 54PM, 477 Miles Out of Los Angeles…

* * *

It had been about an seven hours since they had left the confines of Los Angeles, now just outside the borders of California and in the ones of Nevada. During the duration of the entire trip, John had stayed eerily silent throughout the entire drive, and Sarah was slightly irked by it.

She knew that leaving Charley would've been much easier for then John, but she had hoped this wouldn't have changed their already rocky relationship. Coming into his teenage years, she knew John would become slightly rebellious, more so then his preteen years. Though she was expecting far worse attitude then what she was getting, Sarah was still slightly upset by the fact that John couldn't see that she was trying to protect him.

Taking a glance at him, Sarah found John staring absently out the passenger window, watching as several cars, trucks, and other vehicles pass by. While he wasn't scowling, he was smiling either.

It was what he liked to call his 'neutral' expression. John said it was so people wouldn't be able to read him as easily.

Sarah called it brooding.

Catching something out of the corner of her, Sarah raised her fist before hitting John square, jarring him from his thoughts.

At his angry glare, Sarah shrugged her shoulders before asking more then stating, "Bug slug?"

Whirling his head to the side, John found an old fashioned Beetle Volkswagen not to far behind them.

Mumbling under his breath, John took his former position in his seat, staring determinedly out his window.

Barely able to restrain the sigh that wanted to escape her throat, Sarah returned her attention to the road.

It was approximately five minutes later when the silence was once again broken.

"Mom? Where are we going?"

Sarah felt a smile blossom on her face.

No matter what John said, she knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long. She had his best interests at heart and he knew that. Same could be said to her. She didn't know how many times she wanted to stay mad at John for some of trivial things he did, both as a teenager and a child, but could never summon the strength too.

"Midwest. We're going to a place called Raccoon City."

John's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Raccoon City?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sarah gave John a contemplative look. "It's a small city, the population barely over 100,000. Its governed mostly by the company that founded it. Company's name is Umbrella Chemical Inc."

John nodded his head in understanding. "I've heard of Umbrella. It focuses on cosmetics, consumer products, and food. Statistically, about nine out of ten homes all over the world own something manufactured by Umbrella."

Sarah nodded her head a bit, showing that she had heard what her son had said. Though she already knew this, seeing as she did her homework beforehand, it still felt nice to know that John did a little research as well.

After a few minutes of silence, Sarah jerked slightly as she felt a solid fist collide with her arm.

Turning her questioning gaze to John, he smiled in return.

"Bug slug."

Looking in the rearview mirror, Sarah felt another smile spread across her lips as she saw another 1967 Volkswagen Beetle behind them, slowly disappearing from sight.

"Yeah…bug slug…"

Stepping on the gas a bit more, Sarah felt a small level of melancholy as they passed by a sign indicating that Raccoon City was twenty miles away. A new city, a new home, and a new identity. A perfectly normal turn of events for her and John she quickly surmised. This was their life. To run and keep running.

She had now idea how soon it was all going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sarah has had reacquiring nightmares for several months, all in which John is killed by a Terminator from the future. With her paranoia getting the best of her, Sarah leaves Charley and takes John away before heading to Raccoon City, unaware of the danger they would face there.

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.© and Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles belongs to FOX Network. I make no profit from writing this and am only doing it because it's fun and enjoyable.**

**Pairings: Undecided**

**Rating M- For Language and Violence. Expect Blood, Gore, and Lots of Swearing.**

* * *

**//-/Author Note/-//**

**So second chapter is up and running for your pure enjoyment. I have recently just overcome a deadly case of writer's block and am back, better then ever! Well okay, maybe I gained a few since my last update…**

**That, and I have recently purchased an Xbox 360 for my younger brother, who seems unable to understand the phrase 'in small quantities'…**

**Anyway, read and enjoy the chapter! Another author note is on the bottom, but nothing big.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Getting Started

* * *

Emmy's Diner; 9:45 AM, May 11th, 1998...

* * *

Sarah Connor placed the plate of food in front of her two customers before making her way back behind the counter and into the kitchen, fully aware of the leering looks both men were throwing in her direction.

It had been approximately two weeks since the Connor's arrival into Raccoon City, and she'd be lying if she had said things were going better then she could have hoped. In fact, it seemed far worse then normal. Sure, being the new folks in town was bound to draw in some stares, maybe a few questions and greetings, but that's about it. She would act joyful, maybe a little confused on her surroundings, asking where obvious locations were at and such, and try to make friends, or pretend to at least. John would go to school, head down, and act the typical angst teenage boy that seemed so prevalent nowadays. He'd make no friends, keep to himself, and more importantly, stay alive. It was the story of their lives, for both of them.

And now, it seemed somebody decided to have some fun and fuck with it.

Once such fuckup is when Sarah had the unpleasant pleasure of meeting Brian Irons, Chief of the Raccoon City Police Department. She took one look at him and immediately took a strong dislike for the man. Arrogant, bigoted, he fit the exact definition of a corrupt cop. Hell, he probably was the reason the saying was even invented! And what's more, the man after finding her in the diner, or stalking her is she wanted to brutally honest, wouldn't stop coming over. Sure, business was slightly better now because more and more officers now started to swing by for a quick bite, or at least that's what the old man, the owner of this fine establishment, had said.

Truth be told, Sarah didn't give a shit either way. What got on her nerves was the fact that the man could not, for the life of him, take a freaking hint. And being a cop didn't help matters as she was sure he knew her address and would no doubt swing by her house and she wouldn't be able to say a thing about it. Not if she wanted some bullshit charge put on her and give the man an excuse to _touch_ her.

She shuddered at the thought.

After all, if the Federal Government could charge her for murder while knowing one of their own shot and killed one of the countries leading computer experts, then why can't a short, fat, miserable excuse for a man do the same?

And to add to her ever growing agitation and worries, John wasn't having an easy time, 'staying under the radar'.

Apparently, while his inability to talk with anyone or share his thoughts, (by her request) he had been targeted by a group of school bullies whom had taken his attitude of that of arrogant punk. His first day home from school had Sarah spending a good few hours patching up a few open cuts and covering up some nasty bruises.

To his credit, he didn't take it lying down, and stated smugly that he was sure that he had broken one of the kid's noses and possibly fractured one of their wrists.

Sarah had to choke back a laugh at that. With the things she had been teaching John the last four years, those kids were lucky to get off with just that. Unfortunately, things had gone from bad to worse within the next two weeks.

John's beatings had started to become daily, the teachers turning a blind eye on the incidents. In fact, they had the nerve to blame John for the alterations, stating more or less that her lack of parenting was the cause of John's atrocious behavior. Apparently, the injuries that John had given in return were a lot more then a broken nose.

And she was pretty sure that the school's lack of action had nothing to do with the fact that the kid's parents had money, and lots of it.

To that end, she had begrudgingly instructed John to avoid his torturers, and if he was cornered, to run. He was not, under any circumstances, to fight back, as much as it pained her to say it. Against a Terminator or police officer, John was to run, with or without her. For a bunch of street punks, it was all fair game. It put all the training she had given him to proper use, allowing him to stretch his muscles. Made him realize that he doesn't need his mother to protect him all the time.

And it all became a utter and total waste. All for the benefit of a few brats who'd much sooner run home and have their parents solve their problems other then facing them head on.

Sarah broke from her thoughts as she saw another group of three men enter the diner before plastering on a fake smile and going towards them, notepad in hand, ready to take their orders.

For their sakes, they better keep their eyes and hands to themselves.

* * *

Raccoon City High School; 10:05 AM…

* * *

John winced slightly as sat in his assigned seat in the middle of the room. He had just had a recent run-in with his 'torturers', or so they dubbed themselves, back out in the hall. He was pretty sure that he had a few new bruises to go with his old ones. That, and a few of his old cuts had reopened slightly. To make matters worse, they had attacked him whilst he was at his locker, and the assholes had thrown all of its contents around the hall, forcing John to have to gather them up before throwing them in his locker hastily before making his way to class, barely making it seconds before the bell rang.

He noted vaguely as he was being stared at on all sides of the classroom, murmurs floating around as several pointed towards him, some in malicious humor, others in pity. It sickened him. Half the students in the school found his beatings as some sort of amusement while the other half pitied him for them. Neither side did anything to help, and instead would just look on, not lifting a single finger or helping hand when everything was said and done. Not even the teachers helped, not unless things started to escalate.

And he would be the one who ended up taking the blame.

It was times like this that he really wondered if humanity was worth saving from killer machines in the future.

Currently, John was waiting patiently for class to begin, glancing at his teacher as he put his notes on his desk in a neat stack.

Tall, lanky, and no doubt wearing a toupee of some sort, stood John's Economics teacher, Mr. Kudo. Of Japanese heritage, and being one of the few teachers being of another race other then Caucasian, he had on a dull yellow long-sleeved shirt with a bright red tie secured around his neck. For pants, he had a pair of kaki slacks and brown dress shoes. His face was heavily wrinkled, with several blemishes around his face. His eyes were small and beady, and amplified a hundred fold by the large rectangular glasses that he wore.

What John learned on the first day of class was three things. One, this man couldn't talk English for shit. Everything he said was laced heavily with his Japanese accent, making it hard for John to understand what was coming from his mouth. Second was that the man was freaking pervert. He had caught the man more then once eyeing up several of the high school girls in the school, and discovered upon breaking into his desk, several porno magazines in the man's bottom drawer, underneath tons of meaningless files and documents. Lastly, like all the other teachers in the school, the man did absolutely nothing when it came to the bullying John was forced to endure.

Sensing his stare, Mr. Kudo glanced him momentarily before putting his head down just as quickly. John saw the tiniest amount of remorse on the man's face before it was schooled into a neutral expression.

Good. That meant he saw the fresh cuts and reopened ones present on his face then.

After the first week of school, John had stopped bothering to covering up his wounds, not able to find the time in doing so. Even though the teachers knew of his situation, that wasn't an excuse as to being late to class.

Bastards.

So John no longer bothered to tend to them, at least in school. He had for the first week gone to the school paramedic, but after almost daily visits, the middle aged woman had grown tired of them had asked rather snidely what he was doing that involved getting so many cuts. Evidently, she was a bit of gossip, and heard the rumors of John being a 'bad seed'. To make matters worse, she had added fuel to the fire, only making his situation worse. It didn't help that her nephew happened to be one of the bullies. Particularly the one whom had his nose broken curtsey of John's fist.

He was starting to wish that he had hit the bastard harder. Or at least broken something else to go with his nose. Like his jaw.

Breaking from his thoughts, John pulled his notebook from his bag, biting back a hiss of pain as the cut on his hand started to sting in protest. It was deep, at least two inches, and bleeding rather badly. He got it when his 'torturers' had slammed his locker door on his hand as he was trying to put his stuff away. And to make matters worse, it his dominant hand too.

To his credit, John didn't so much as flinch. He had suffered through worse.

Much worse.

But that still didn't been that the cut hurt like a proverbial bitch. He did however let out an aggravated sigh which turned into a wince as he tried to scowl at his hand. He forget about the large bruise on his temple and cut over his eye, which hurt whenever he tried to make any sort of facial expression. He glanced at the clock, realizing that it was barely fifteen after ten, and that he still had another five hours before school ended.

Fucking joy.

Glaring at the blackboard, John didn't bother to try and write down what was being written on the board, his hand already throbbing in pain from the mere thought of the action. Instead, he settled to lying on his desk and just stare off into space, already anticipating the more pain he was going to go through when he got home and got a hold of the cleaning alcohol in the medicine cabinet.

He felt his eyes dropping when he felt something slam on his desk. Shooting up instantly, much to the class's amusement, John found himself staring at a slightly livid Mr. Kudo.

"No sleeping in my class."

John restrained the urge to spew every curse word he knew, in Spanish and English, at the man. He couldn't even write for crying out loud, and the teacher, (though he can't really call writing a bunch of notes on the blackboard, saying, "Copy that down and do questions 1-12 on page 203 in your textbook." as teaching) had the nerve to tell him to pay attention? Was he that blind or was he just stupid? Both maybe?

John luckily didn't have to dignify the man with an answer, as the fire alarm started to blare. Grabbing his bag hastily, John made his way outside towards the emergency exits, the class following his actions a second later.

Hopefully, this would be one of those rare occasions that the fire alarm went off because the school was really on fire.

* * *

Raccoon City Police Department; 10:10 AM…

* * *

Sarah Connor was pissed.

No, she was beyond pissed. She fucking furious.

Not even minutes into her service of the three men did they stand up abruptly, guns blazing as they fired several shots to the ceiling, calling for everyone to go down on their hands and knees. Sarah naturally followed the request, not wanting to endanger any lives. That, and there were about four cops in the diner, one of which being the Chief. How bad could things get?

She mentally berated herself for the question as things steadily went from bad to worse. Apparently, all of the officers were off duty, so none had any form of weaponry on them. The only thing they carried on them were their badges, using that more then anything else to force their way into the diner and achieve good service.

Irons, the blowhard, had dived underneath his table, hands over his head, his fat ass shaking as he let out a few whimpering whines and prayers to whatever divinity that existed out there.

Coward.

Then, to her immediate surprise, one of the men had the ordacity to pull her to her feet, the barrel of his weapon, a Beretta, burying itself to her temple, before he threatened to spill her brains all over the walls if somebody so much as moved an inch.

She had been in a hostage situation before, usually as the one taking the hostages, and she knew how things went. Use the individual as shield before making your getaway, letting the person go free once you were sure you made your escape.

That didn't mean you get to cope a feel while you were at it. That, and grind your pelvis against your hostage's backside. Apparently, the man didn't get the memo. It looked like Sarah was going to have to remind him.

Painfully.

She had first lashed out with her elbow, slamming it into her captor's chin, knocking him backwards. Fumbling from the unexpected blow, Sarah pivoted her weight, swinging herself around, her knee raised before slamming it between the man's legs.

His scream of anguish immediately raised a soprano, his howl turning to a high pitched shrill, gaining the attention of the two other would be burglars.

She immediately adjusted her weight to the side, swinging herself around her former captor, her arm securing itself around his neck, her hand reaching for the sidearm within the waist band of his pants. The man had long ago dropped his Beretta to the ground, leaving him utterly defenseless.

His consorts immediately brought their attention around to her, guns raised. Upon seeing the situation that their friend was in, they both hesitated for only a second, unsure on whether or not to shoot, seeing the possibility of hitting him.

That was all the time Sarah needed.

By the time either of them were able to get their bearings straight, Sarah had already fired three rounds, one hitting the man closest to her on the right in the kneecap, shattering the joint and muscles as he went down to the ground, a scream of pain ripping free from his throat. The other two rounds hit the last of the crooks, slamming into his right shoulder and shin respectively. By this point, several of the off duty officers had finally gotten to their feet, pinning the men down, grabbing their weapons and aiming them back at them. The one she still had her arm wrapped tightly around was still a sobbing mess from the knee kick she had administrated to him. She put him out of his misery with a blunt strike to the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Not even some five minutes after the thugs were knocked unconscious did Irons finally crawl from the underside of the table. He surveyed the area for only a second before barking out orders to the civilians and fellow officers alike, immediately taking charge of the situation.

It pissed her off to know that the man did nothing to help with the burglars, but would undoubtedly try and take credit for the whole event. While not one for being recognized for heroic acts, Sarah wasn't about to let an idiot such as Irons have his ego inflated, especially when it looked like no one else was going to do anything to point out that the man was an incompetent idiot.

She didn't know how it happened exactly, but a few words had eventually left her in the last place she wanted to be. In the back of a R.P.D. police cruiser, with a pair of handcuffs bound tightly on her wrists. Apparently, she was being charged for some bullshit of firing a weapon without a permit or some other crap.

And that's where Sarah Connor, aka Sarah Gale, currently found herself. Sitting alone in an interrogation room in the R.P.D., waiting for the asshole known as Brain Irons to get his miserable fat ass back in and release her.

Either that, or at least give her the satisfying privilege of giving him a _real _reason to have her locked up. Preferably one that would give the phrase 'police brutality' a whole new meaning.

Just as that last thought crossed her mind, the door opened.

Sarah looked up, an angry glare settling on her expression as she expected to be greeted by the putrid face of the Chief of Police. She was decently surprised when instead of Irons, a tall man, standing around 6¢0² with slicked back blonde hair, wearing a dark blue short sleeved undershirt with emblem of S.T.A.R.S on the sleeves, black fatigue pants, and a black Kevlar tactical vest. His eyes she noted were obscured from sight by the pair of sunglasses he wore. His whole demeanor spoke volumes of power and authority. Sarah immediately picked out that this man was not to be trifled with at all, if ever.

The man gave her a scrutinizing gaze, one that couldn't help but shiver slightly at. It felt as if the man was analyzing her, like some lab rat trapped in a maze.

He didn't introduce himself. Instead he merely took the seat in front of her before opening a folder that until that moment, Sarah didn't even notice.

"Sarah Gale. Thirty-two years old, single, mother of one, with no previous criminal records, no parking tickets or outstanding fees. Recently moved here from California, Los Angeles, only two weeks ago, correct?"

Not waiting for her to answer, the man continued.

"You have a son, one John Gale is it? Fourteen years old, a freshmen at Raccoon City High School. Suffering from bullies by the names of Thomas Richmond, William Mansfield, and Michael Peterson, if I'm not mistaken."

Sarah was shocked at that piece of information. Though she knew that John was bullied, he hadn't once given the names of the culprits, leaving them to be anonymous. How did this man find out?

Her surprise must have registered on her face as the man lifted his head to look at her from the protection of his sunglasses before stating more then asking, "I can assume you didn't know? Kids these days…taking on burdens they shouldn't even bare…"

Sarah stiffened at that. With John's face in her mind's eye, Sarah couldn't help but think how close he was to the truth of the matter.

And for whatever reason, Sarah was sure that this man knew _exactly_ how close he was to that truth.

Before he could continue reading from the file, which in reality was only one sheet of paper, Sarah cut in and growled, "You're trying to make a point right? Well get to it then. In handcuffs or not, I still have to put food on the table."

The man's gaze hardened, his brows frowning, the temperature in the room dropping several degrees. " Very well then Ms. Gale. You have no military background or former work in law enforcement, yet you held a gun expertly and performed army standard melee moves. By this file that was found on you, Sarah Gale should not be able to hold herself in a hostage situation, let alone incapacitate three armed men."

He slammed the folder shut was a snap, and Sarah felt a slight bit of trepidation as he pulled out a second folder underneath the first one. She noted wearily that this one was much larger than the previous folder.

Flipping it open, the man went through several of the pages within its confines, not even sparing Sarah a glance until he flipped the folder over, pushing it towards her line of sight.

"Sarah Connor on the other hand, matches the combat expertise that you, Sarah Gale, exhibited today. Thirty-two years of age, served in South America with a renegade guerilla conformant, wanted by the FBI for the murder of Miles Dyson, a researcher at Cyberdyne Systems that was bombed not a few days following her escape from the mental institution, Pescadero. The warrants for her arrest are, but not restricted to, murder, attempted murder, armed assault & battery, armed robbery, assault & battery, domestic terrorism, kidnapping, arson of a United Stated government property and property used in interstate commerce. An impressive feat for a woman who used to work as a waitress, wouldn't you agree?"

Closing the folder, the man looked at Sarah, and she was sure he noted the panicked look in her eyes.

"I could go on, but I'm sure you catch my drift."

Sarah nodded numbly, but managed to gather the courage to ask, "So you're going to arrest me or what?"

It was this that the man managed a smile, though it seemed slightly malevolent in nature.

"No Ms. Connor, I am not going to arrest you. While such a record would give one the initial means to, a hundred times over if I may add, I have no intention of arresting you. And I am not currently here to interrogate Sarah Connor, but one Sarah Gale whom from the report that was written, did a public service."

Sarah felt the apprehension she was feeling slowly die away at the man's words. While she didn't know if she could trust him, the fact that he was willing to overlook her criminal record scored some points in her book.

"I don't think Irons would approve of that, would he?"

He scoffed slightly at the mention of Irons name. _'Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like the man.'_

"The Chief of Police is a pompous idiot with a lot of ambition. He does not posses the tact or talent to truly hold this position, and I am afraid that his incompetence has spread throughout most, if not the entire department. He is not a factor that warrants concern, I assure you."

Sarah, after a short silence, asked the question that had been bothering her since the man walked inside the room.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Ah, yes. I did neglect to tell you my name, didn't I? Perhaps, an introduction is in order then?"

Removing his glasses and revealing a pair of ice blue eyes, the man stood straighter in his chair before giving Sarah a sly smirk.

"Hello. My name is Albert Wesker. Tell me, Ms. Gale, what do you know about S.T.A.R.S.?"

* * *

Raccoon City High School; 10:15 AM…

* * *

Rebecca Chambers let out a relived sigh as she saw the fire department outside the school as she exited the paramedics unit she had traveled in. While their wasn't any real fire by the looks of things, and no testing had been scheduled, Rebecca came to the conclusion that somebody thought it would be funny to set the fire alarm off, possibly for some stupid reason like skipping a test or the off chance that school would cancel for the day.

Not one easily angered, Rebecca let out an aggravated sigh escape her lips, a small scowl marring her pretty face. While it wasn't something she was used to doing, the action didn't feel unnatural, though she had been told more then once that the facial expression didn't suit her at all. Taking in a calming breath, Rebecca tried to think as to what led to her current situation, and recalled rather quickly that this had started only a few weeks ago following her graduation from college at eighteen years of age and her quick enlistment into the R.P.D's S.T.A.R.S. Unit.

Rebecca had found it odd being fresh out of college with no proper training in the field, and only having the slightest bit of law-enforcement training, and she was immediately recruited for S.T.A.R.S.. She had no idea as to why she was recruited, not seeing how her chemical and medical prowess had anything to do with the law, but she wasn't complaining. The job paid well, and for one who had college loans to still pay off, that had some merit, as well as the prestige to go with it. That, and at eighteen, she was the youngest to join S.T.A.R.S. now, and probably ever.

But that didn't mean she was so graciously accepted to the group, not by a long shot. Certain individuals, such as Forest Speyer and Edward Dewey, felt that she had to prove to them that she was S.T.A.R.S. material. That she could be trusted to act out in the field and not fall under pressure.

While understanding their points, Rebecca found herself annoyed at the abrupt and patronizing manner in which they addressed her. She wasn't a child, despite her age, and was more then capable of having a serious adult conversation. Regardless, she had agreed and asked what she could do to make them realize her value and skills as a member of their team.

That being as to the reason why she was stuck in a paramedic's van, first aid in hand as she surveyed the large assembly of students with a critical eye. She aimed to please after all.

Looking at the group of kids, moaning, grumbling, and complaining about the abruptness of the fire alarm and that they weren't informed of any testing going on that day, she really wished that she had simply kept her mouth shut when she asked what she could do to prove her teammates that she was worthy of trust. This was just a form of hazing if she ever saw one, and at fourteen in college, she had seen a lot of hazing on all sides. And she of course, aimed to please, even if what she was asked to do was either ridiculous or just stupid in general.

Her eyes wondered over the students, her eyes never lingering on one individual for more then a few seconds as she tried in vain to find one individual whom required her medical training. In all honesty, she was hoping none of the students were injured so she could just go back inside the van and what until this whole misunderstanding was cleared up. Her gaze however soon settled on a single boy hanging in the very back of the group. While still close enough to be part of the large correlation of students, he was far enough to not draw any attention to himself, or at the very least, be overlooked. Truthfully, Rebecca herself would've probably overlooked him herself is she didn't have keen eye and excellent sense of observation.

She tore her eyes away from him only to look at the small group beside him, noting how they all seemed to be giving him strange looks, speaking in hushed whispers in the false hope that he wouldn't overhear them and know they were discussing him. He didn't need to however seeing as they were making it bluntly obvious of their topic of gossip with the not so discrete stares and gestures towards him.

Glancing back at the boy, she felt a wave of pity hit her as he shuffled awkwardly from his classmates, no doubt uncomfortable from being near them. It reminded her of a time back in her life not to long ago.

Directing her gaze elsewhere, Rebecca winced somewhat as her eyes took in the group of seniors near the sidewalk. If she hadn't been so intelligent, she would have no doubt be graduating alongside them sometime next month.

When Rebecca was only a child, she had been told numerous times by both her parents and teachers that she had a gift of learning, the ability to take everything she learned like a fish would to water. With each passing year, the praise only increased. At one point, her fifth grade teacher made it a point to make a reference to all of Rebecca's work while teaching, and had said that she was planning on continuing this method for the following years of her career. While flattered slightly at the fact that so many people expected a large level of greatness from her, Rebecca had realized that intelligence at such a young age came at a price.

Friendship.

Nobody in her class, hell, nobody in her school other then the faculty wanted to talk to her. Instead, they settled on jeers and taunts, hurtful words and pranks that had more then on one occasion left her in tears. She had sought the comfort of her parents, her father in particular. She was after all, daddy's little princess, and when all else failed, daddy would make the bad people go away.

Unfortunately, her father could do very little in the matter, and only encouraged her to continue to do well in school and ignore her classmates.

"If they can't see you for the beautiful, young, intelligent girl that you are, then their not worth the effort Becca."

Taking her father's words to heart, Rebecca had started to ignore her classmates, continuing to raise her grades and excel. She still held out hope that maybe she would have a friend the following year, and that soon became the year after that, and the year after that…

It was by the time that she had reached fourteen, a freshmen turned senior in high school that Rebecca realized several things. One, was that people her age were stupid and immature. They cared only for themselves and their 'popularity' in the school. Girls around her age were spiteful and cruel, taking in a perverse pleasure from the anguish of their fellow female classmates. Particularly those that they didn't like.

The males of the school were another story all together. Arrogant, majority of them jocks, and with a piss poor attitude and knowledge when it came to women. Though that wasn't saying much as said women, or rather, teenage girls ate up every single cheesy pick up line or compliment, no matter how corny it was. Especially from those horribly romance/comedy movies that started to seem prevalent in today's entertainment world.

She felt her insides knot themselves as her gaze lingered onto one of the boys in particular, one she immediately recognized.

Thomas Richmond.

An arrogant asshole if there ever was one.

She remembered vividly the horrible acts that he put her through, from sticking glue in her hair as small children, to pushing her down a flight of stairs in elementary school. About the only thing he had done to her that resulted in something positive was when he had cut her hair back in the second grade. It was since then that she had always kept it short, finding that the look actually suited her. She remembered, to her embarrassment, the amount of tears she had spilt when she had claimed that her hair was ruined and that she would end up looking like a boy for the rest of her life.

Sure, she was intelligent, but that didn't mean she was rational, especially back then at the tender age of six.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Richmond directed his gaze at her, confusion clouding his eyes before a spark of recognition entered them.

Rebecca felt a grimace fight its way across her face. He remembered her.

Just perfect.

It was then that Rebecca turned her gaze back towards the boy from earlier, before finally taking a detailed look at him. Not exceptionally tall by an standards, standing at an average height of 5'5, Rebecca noted that he looked to be your average normal teenager. The only unique thing about him where his eyes, which where an amazing shade of bright green that she had never seen before. His face, while holding some small level of baby fat, was sharp and defined. It was only after taking a detailed look at him did Rebecca finally notice the various cuts and bruises on his face, a small trail of blood leaking from what she could tell, a rather deep cut over his left eye.

Berating herself mentally for not noticing this earlier, Rebecca quickly grabbed her first aid kit before making a beeline straight for him, non-to-gently shoving Thomas to the side, Rebecca taking in a small amount of joy at his shocked expression as she passed him without so much as a glance.

As soon as she was within a few feet of him, Rebecca noticed almost immediately the guarded expression he quickly put on, his posture going rigid, almost as if he was preparing to run at a moments notice.

'_Odd'_, she quickly thought.

Stopping and leaving only a foot of distance between them, Rebecca kneeled down, placing her medical kit on the ground softly beside her before standing back up and taking the boy's face in her hands.

She almost laughed at the stunned expression on his face from her abrupt move, and let a small smile cross her lips as his cheeks flushed a pink hue from the close proximity of her face, her fingers tracing his jaw line and cheekbones, lightly grazing the bruises and cuts that adorned his face.

After determining the number of wounds on his face and what would require immediate attention, Rebecca glanced at his hand, her eyes widening at the sight of the deep cut that was bleeding rather heavily. Immediately she grabbed his hand, fully aware of the small hiss of pain that her patient released before bringing it up to eye level, her fingers running themselves gently across it.

After warping the bandage around his hand, she gave him a friendly smile. Though awkwardly, the boy returned it.

Rebecca found his smile endearing, and wondered briefly why he didn't do it more often. It was at that thought that her eyes instinctively rounded on the group of seniors, specifically Richmond, whom had been glaring daggers at them, now with his two lackeys William Mansfield and Michael Peterson. Both alongside Thomas had been bullies during her younger years, and by the looks they were shooting the kid she was currently treating, she was certain their current victim was him.

Feeling that maybe a conversation would help with the awkwardness, though she still didn't have clue as to why it was there in the first place, Rebecca said lightly, "So what's your name?"

Instead of getting the desired results, particularly his name, the young man merely averted his gaze to the side, lips drawn into a thin line as he glared at the ground.

While one not to be ignored, Rebecca wasn't affronted by his behavior. She knew a defense mechanism when she saw it, having one herself back when she was fourteen, so she merely continued with his treatment, taking some salve from the kit and rubbing it on his right cheek, which she noted was the area with the most bruising.

He hissed slightly before it became more of wince before settling onto an expression on neutrality.

"You know, most guys would kill to be in your position right now, and you don't seem to be enjoying it in the least. Any particular reason why?"

It got a reaction from him, though not the one she expected. She was counting on the look of a flushed, embarrassed, and possibly star struck look to grace the boy's face, but instead, she got a look of loathing directed over her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know who he was looking at.

Grabbing his chin, Rebecca directed his line of sight back towards her, and again noted vaguely how much emotion his eyes showed.

"Ignore them. They're not worth the trouble, believe me."

His gaze softened almost instantly before he gave a small hesitant nod. Smiling at him once more, Rebecca finished with the salve before putting a bandage on the cut over his left eye after wiping a bit of disinfectant. After that, she put all her medical equipment back in her kit before standing to her feet again, fully aware of the attention they were receiving from the culmination of students.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's reintroduce ourselves, okay?"

Raising her hand up in a salute, Rebecca said, "Officer Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team. Rear Security and Field Medic." Giving him a small wink, Rebecca added, "But that's just Rebecca to you."

The boy let a small smile grace his face. Unlike the last one, this one wasn't awkward or forced. It was more genuine, and made he seem more handsome then normal.

"John. My name is John Gale."

* * *

**//-/Author Note/-//**

**End of the second chapter. As you can see, John and Sarah have adjusted to life in Raccoon quiet well (NOT), and Wesker and Rebecca make an appearance! Don't know when I'll update again, but remember to hit the review button and tell me what you think. I need feedback from you, the readers, as to what you like, don't like, and would like see and not to see, and what you feel I can improve on. Better stories are written because of suggestions from the readers, because, lets face it, when we authors write something and submit it, we think its perfect. Unless of course we sent something horribly done and did it intentionally, then that's a whole different issue altogether.**

**Also on separate but still relevant issue, the pairings for this story is undecided. As of now, nobody is paired up with anyone, but I have decided to give John some interaction with a few of the female RE characters, both game and movie verse. That way, when the final pairing is decided, I will have something to build on.**

**Anyway, until next time! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sarah has had reacquiring nightmares for several months, all in which John is killed by a Terminator from the future. With her paranoia getting the best of her, Sarah leaves Charley and takes John away before heading to Raccoon City, unaware of the danger they would face there.

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.© and Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles belongs to FOX Network. I make no profit from writing this and am only doing it because it's fun and enjoyable.**

**Pairings: John/Rebecca**

**Rating M- For Language and Violence. Expect Blood, Gore, and Lots of Swearing.**

* * *

**//-/Author Note/-//**

**Hello one and all, it's the Cursed And Torn here. I've recently come to the conclusion that I actually enjoy writing this story and the rampant plot bunnies are running amok in my mind, trying to make their voices heard to improve the quality of this fanfiction. It's maddening really. **

**Also, I'm sorry for the long break! I had been suffering from a severe writers block before college started to become a priority. Then to top it off, I lost my computer to a nasty virus and lost all my work for all my classes because some dumbass had too much time on their hands! I went all of December and a good portion of November without a computer and ended up failing one of my classes because of it!**

**Anyway, there will be some more Rebecca and John interaction in this chapter, as well as a dynamic entrance for Chris.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3- First Dates or Something Close to That

* * *

Raccoon City Plaza; 3:45 PM, May 18th, 1998...

* * *

Thomas Richmond was not happy. He hadn't been happy in a long time.

Okay, maybe that was utter bullshit. He had been extremely happy a few hours ago with his girlfriend, Lidia, after they had done the deed for what had to be the third time this week. That, and graduation was just around the corner, along with Prom. Though not exactly excited at the prospect, it meant free food, drinks, and a wild after party.

No, what got him in a horrible mood was a fourteen year old freshmen by the name of John Gale.

When the kid had first come to the school back in late April, Thomas knew something was up with the him. Who the hell moves to a new town this late in the school year? Especially with graduation right around the corner and the end of the year exams only a month away? It didn't make sense, so Thomas decided to do a little digging. Evidently that came up with nothing, so he went for the next approach. Monitoring the new freshmen.

What he found was that the kid didn't attempt to make friends with anybody. And he meant anybody. Not even the 'geek squad' consisting of the usually computer nerds whom probably never saw a naked girl other then on their computer screens, and they were always accepting of the freaks and weirdoes that came to the school. Hell, the kid even made it a point to make it out of his way to push people away, even him when he introduced himself, admittedly not on friendly terms as this was one of the first confrontations that he got into with Gale, all over a conversation he had caught him having with Lidia. Though she tried to tell him that it wasn't Gale's fault, and that she had gone to talk to him, which in reality just pissed him off even more, Thomas refused to listen to her.

So he decided to show the kid his 'place' in school. His spot on the bottom of the totem pole. In all fairness, he was doing the kid a favor really. An attitude like that could lead him to a lot of trouble if he didn't watch himself. So taking Mike and Bill with him, they cornered John outside the school, intent on showing him the consequences of his actions.

After that blunder, Tom was furious. He had to explain to his aunt the reason he had a busted nose, and why Mike was cradling his wrist and Bill was favoring his left leg over his right. He was fortunate enough to the fact that his aunt believed he could do no wrong, and being the 'perfect model student' he was, tried to help Gale only for him to throw it back in his face. He was essentially glad that the only witnesses to the event were Bill and Mike, so with their word as well as his against Gale's, he was reprimanded for his actions. Following those events, the three of them started becoming bolder with their bullying, able to attack him in the halls between class and in front of a few teachers, all without any repercussions. It helped after all not only being rich, but also having parents under the employ of the very company that ran the town. And help endorse the school for that matter.

So yeah, things had steadily started to look up for Tom. He got to take his daily frustrations out on Gale without fear of retribution, had one of the hottest girls at school at his side, and was practically guaranteed a spot at Raccoon University, with graduation only a month away.

And then she walked onto the scene.

Rebecca Chambers. He remembered the bookworm back in elementary school, always buried in some textbook or novelty. She was the 'perfect' student after all. Got all straight A's and graduated from high school at the age of fourteen.

Shame really. She had started to grow attractive at the time, and from what he heard, the quiet, studious ones were the real wild ones in bed. With a shrug of his shoulders and not a care in the world, Tom had gone back to his daily routine, Rebecca slipping his mind before that day was out.

Now, as of almost a week ago, he couldn't get the girl out of his mind. Four years later, and she looked absolutely hot! A hell of a lot hotter than Lidia, that was for sure. Yeah, Lidia was the typical hot blonde that would turn heads, but Rebecca had a beauty around her that in comparison to Lidia made the girl look like she was still a child.

Still relatively short, standing at only 5'3", she held herself with a confidence as she overlooked the large mass of students. He noted instantly that her body, once frail and thin, had filled nicely, her choice of clothing outlining her curves generously, only leaving the more sacred bits to the imagination. Only a small glance to other students revealed that he wasn't the only male taking some appreciation in her form.

It was then that he grew curious as to her presence there. She had graduated three years early, much to his and the entire student population's jealousy. Being back here for a social visit was certainly out of the question, and he had been positive that following her acceptance and graduation from college that she would have gone off to some high-end paying job with a career that matched her superior intellect and brilliance. His thoughts however wandered once more as his eyes trailed over her form once more, before finally taking notice of her clothing.

And to his immediate surprise, she was dressed in a S.T.A.R.S. uniform. She was a cop! Not just a cop, but freaking S.T.A.R.S.!!! They were the elite, the best of the best here in Raccoon City. Hell, they were even better then SWAT, and rarely got called on any routine civilian work.

Now it was official. He had to tap that.

Before he could even summon the arrogance he required to swagger over to her, she started making her way towards him! If that wasn't an ego booster, Tom didn't know what was.

Then she brushed by him.

Not even brushed by, but unceremoniously pushed aside, as she made a beeline for the last person Tom would have wanted her to interact with.

Gale.

He felt his blood boiling as she took his face tenderly in her hands, moving it from side to side, examining the cuts and bruises on his face before taking his hand in hers, running her fingers over the still bleeding wound on it.

Good. He hoped it stung the little shit.

To make his anger even more palpable, they started to talk to one another as she bandaged his hand, grabbing some disinfectant and wiping it in a tender manner across his face. He wanted to puck at the sight of Rebecca's caring eyes directed towards John, of all people, and wanted to break the kid's face in when he started to blush under her gaze.

Dammit! That should be him there under Rebecca's care, not John!

He bristled as Rebecca gave a salute to John, a small smile on her face as she said, "Officer Rebecca Chambers, S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team and Field Medic." She winked at him before adding, "But that's just Rebecca to you."

God damn, was she flirting with him?! If anything, the unhealthy red that Tom was turning now started to darken to a sickly puce. If Gale thought he had it rough the past few weeks now, he was going to see just how horrible it was going to get before school was out.

After the whole misunderstanding was cleared up, where it was revealed that some idiot Junior had pulled the fire alarm on a bet, Rebecca went off with the firefighters, much to Tom's happiness and slight discontent.

Later on that day, Tom came down to the conclusion that he was being irrational. What did he have to worry about anyway? Gale was fourteen years old, probably just beginning puberty. What could any woman, least of all Rebecca, see worthwhile in Gale, and not see it in him, except in far greater amounts? Sure, Rebecca might have pushed him aside, but she was a field medic, and John was injured, though probably not enough in his personal opinion. She was just doing her job, nothing more, nothing less. She probably didn't even recognize him either, seeing as it had been four years since they had last seen each other. The only reason he recognized her was because of the fact that she still kept her auburn hair as short as she did in elementary school.

Yeah, that was it. Rebecca was doing her job, and now knowing that she worked in the police force, made it that much easier for Tom to later locate her after his graduation. He would reintroduce himself and get himself reacquainted with the young woman, put up a convincing front, and after a week, maybe two, would be in his bed, withering underneath him.

This conception however, was shot to hell a week later.

He had been sitting down at the Raccoon City Plaza, in the food court more specifically, with Mike and Bill, waiting impatiently for their girlfriends to join them from their shopping.

And then Tom saw her. Rebecca, except unlike a week ago, she wasn't dressed up in her uniform. This time, she was dressed in red halter-top and a pair of dark wash jeans, matched only by the pair of black boots. She had on a pair of earrings, white in color, with a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Glancing at her exposed skin, Tom felt his jaw drop as he spotted a sleek black design on the side of her torso.

_'Is that…a tattoo?!'_

If he had thought Rebecca was attractive before, she was downright sexy as hell now!

Turning his eyes away from her, which was no easy feat in itself, Thomas was able to look beside her, noticing for the first the person she was walking alongside and talking adamantly with, a smile playing across her lips.

Next to her, dressed in a gray faded shirt with the words ACDC printed on the front with a long-sleeved shirt underneath that, and a pair of dark jeans was none other than John Gale.

This is where he currently found himself, his good mood immediately spoiled.

Bill and Mike didn't seem to notice him, and if they did, choice not to comment, too estranged by the sight of Rebecca's flawless and exposed skin.

Smacking both of them upside the head, Tom growled at the indigent cries they made, which shut them up almost immediately. Like they had any right to be eyeing up _his_ woman!

After seeing Gale once more with Rebecca, especially dressed like that, made the decision for him. Gale was going to pay, and Rebecca would be his, consequences be damned!

Besides, even if Lidia didn't forgive him for sleeping with another woman, he had other options. And he had caught Marcia eyeing him more than once, so he didn't particularly care if Lidia didn't put out for him. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he screwed Marcia behind Bill's back, and definitely not the first time he cheated on Lidia.

Definitely not the first time indeed. Several images of a few freshmen girls popped to mind, not to mention Lidia's older sister, Catherine.

He watched with a subtle ire as Gale continued his conversation with Rebecca, leading the two of them to a table not too far from his current position before pulling out a chair for her.

He watched with a subtle twitch of his fingers as Rebecca smiled at Gale before taking the offered seat, though not before pressing her lips against his cheek in a chaste kiss. Tom made a mental note to strangle Gale before the day was out.

Blushing red like the inadequate teenage boy he was, Gale murmured a few words to Rebecca which she smiled at before nodding her head in response.

Getting up and making his way towards them once Gale had gone off to a nearby Burger King stand, no doubt to get them some food, Tom allowed a smirk to cross his face.

He better be used to eating alone.

* * *

John couldn't believe the turn of events that happened in the last week. When he had first met Rebecca Chambers, he was sure that he would never see her again. After all, she was an officer of the law, and not only that, but part of Raccoon's elite force, outranking SWAT. Keeping in contact with her would just blow his cover, as well as his mother's, and they would have to move again. After glancing at his classmates and 'tormentors', John realized that the idea of moving actually had some merit…

Following his day at school, which had returned to normal once more, including another beating from his 'tormentors', though oddly harsher than any previous, John was surprised to find his mom waiting there for him.

S.T.A.R.S. was the Raccoon City Police Department's elite force. They were conspired of mostly former military and mercenaries, with a glorified cop or two thrown in. In fact, he was certain that an expansion was going to happen soon, leading the thirteen current members to branch out to at least another thirty cops or so. Relatively new, they had only been in activation for a little over two years now. They dealt with terrorism and cult-related crimes. Which, more or less, meant him and his mother, being listed as national terrorist themselves after the events of Cyberdyne.

This meant they had to be avoided at all costs.

Accepting a job from them didn't fit the criteria.

John told his mother as much, getting more and more frustrated by his mom's lack of responses.

She then explained to him of the unspoken leader of S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker. How the man had run her fingerprints through the computer system, finding out her alias to be a fake and pulling out her file as Sarah Connor. He connected the dots instantly, and gave her an ultimatum. Join S.T.A.R.S. with a clean slate, in a manner of speaking, or he would turn the files over to Irons and have her arrested and more or less sentenced to life in prison. Capital Punishment if they moved for it. While a form of blackmail, Sarah made it a point to mention the benefit of being a S.T.A.R.S. member. With that kind of status, she had access to files within the U.S government. More specifically, their files. She could track the Fed's and local police much easier, and put up false leads on their whereabouts, drawing attention away from Raccoon City. She could even delete the files (something that John was sure he would end up doing if it ever came to that), erasing all traces of them.

So she accepted the position.

Looks like he would get to see more of Rebecca after all.

So that was what lead him to where he was in currently. Inside the Raccoon City Plaza, Rebecca at his side, just walking around.

He had met the other members of S.T.A.R.S., though the majority of them he actually knew of personally were all from Alpha team, seeing as that was where his mother was assigned. So far, he had a good relationship with several members of the team, and not so much with others.

For starters, John didn't like Albert Wesker. The man just had a demeanor around him that didn't sit well with him. He didn't get an exact bad vibe from him, but rather that the man carried himself too well, too carefully. That and the man knew who they were, and John was certain that he was going to hold that over their head at some point.

Next on his list was Brad Vickers. To put it simply, the man was a coward. He had no ounce of bravery in his heart, which is why his nickname was Bradley "chicken heart" Vickers. He'd sooner abandon you at the first sign of trouble and run then stick his neck out for you.

He was however, on good terms with other members, namely Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and surprisingly, Jill Valentine. With Chris, John could talk about virtually anything, sharing a somewhat brotherly bond with the man. John secretly admired Chris for his sense of justice and charisma, not to mention that he had a good sense of humor. He shared a similar bond with Joseph Frost, a former member of Alpha team until his mother's arrival. Though a little put off that he was thrown back onto Bravo team in favor for someone whom had no military training, Joseph took it in stride, somewhat glad that he was with Bravo, a team he more or less was far more familiar with. Though it wasn't as strong as what he had with Chris, John could safely say that his friendship with Frost was something remarkable.

Barry on the other hand, having kids of his own and knowing that John was fatherless, had taken the role of a surrogate parent. He was there to listen to John's problems at school whenever he felt like talking, and was able to give any number of helpful tips and advice. They both also shared a common interest in weapons, both of them learning something new every day after speaking with one another.

Lastly was Jill. When John first met her at her desk in the R.P.D., being just across from his mother's, John noticed her rigid posture and the whole 'don't-fuck-with-me' aura around her. It was intimidating at best, frightening at worst, so John acted as the many males within the R.P.D. did when dealing with Jill. Ignore her and admire her from afar.

Surprisingly, Jill wasn't so bad once you got to know her. While tough and intimidating, she could be very understanding, always on hand to lend a helping hand when asked. They even shared a similar past, her father being a renowned criminal, thus bringing her up in a world surrounded by espionage and deceit; with John being placed into a foster care system after his mother was declared a terrorist and insane, before being thrown into a mental hospital. They traded a few stories of past crimes, (officially off the record seeing as Jill and Sarah were both cops) and spoke lightly of trivial skills they picked up during their life of crime. For Jill, she had an extraordinary ability to pick locks, and John had the ability to hack computer systems. Both decided to teach the other their unique skills, Jill giving John her own set of lock picks that her father had given her, and John his old hacking device he used back in Cyberdyne. While old, it still worked, though he was sure that there were more modern day devices that transferred the information a lot faster.

Turning around with a tray of food in hand, John headed back to his table, stopping short as he found Thomas Richmond standing there, talking with Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca leaned forward on her chair, a wistful smile on her face as watched John go to the Burger King stand, ordering their meals, a small grin on his face.

She was glad that she had managed to convince John to spend the day with her. An officer of the law or otherwise, she was still an eighteen year old girl who wanted some fun in her life. That and she genuinely liked spending time with John. While he had the whole 'bad boy' persona down and patented, that more or less was for the public's view. The real John Gale was compassionate about those around him with a strong sense of justice and resolve to do what's right. He also amusingly enough, has a passion for technology, a fact that for some reason or another aggravates his mother, whom she had to assist more than once in using a computer, something she was ad versed to and only did reluctantly.

John even delved a bit into his past history, telling her stories of his delinquent past from shoplifting to stealing money from ATM machines. Rebecca was shocked when John told her, and was later appeased when John told her that at the time, he was living in a foster home, being the fourth home he had been moved since he was placed their two years prior. Understanding his actions better, but still not condoning them, Rebecca lightly reprimanded him, to which John only snorted in laughter.

Her thoughts on John however were cut short from the sound of an obnoxious and overly smooth voice from behind her.

"Hey there Becky."

Rebecca felt her eyes twitch slightly at the horrid nickname, recognizing the voice instantly and more than a little angry at the fact that the guy had the gall to come and talk to her.

Turning her head behind her shoulder, Rebecca narrowed her eyes as she saw Thomas Richmond behind her, a saucy grin on his face, hands in his pockets, his back hunched forward in what he assumed was a 'cool and relaxed' pose.

"Richmond."

Her tone of voice was frosty and biting, a trick she had learned from Jill and perfected with Sarah's help. Though he flinched involuntary, whether from the use of his last name or by her tone, she wasn't sure; Thomas paid it no mind instead allowing his grin to grow wider.

"So you do remember me? Guess introductions aren't needed then. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my table over here. You know, to catch up maybe?"

"No."

Immediately the grin that was on his face disappeared, replaced by a frown, a small anger burning in his eyes that Rebecca was only too happy to smile coyly at.

"_What?_"

By the sound of his voice, strained and chocked, Rebecca took it that he didn't handle rejection well.

Good. Meant more fun for her then.

With her voice cool and leveled, Rebecca repeated herself.

"No. Now go away."

His eyes narrowed in slits, his face flushing an unhealthy red as his fists clenched. His line of sight went beyond her, to where she knew John was currently standing, no doubt watching the exchange. A cold smile came across his lips.

"Why not? Because of Gale? Please Rebecca, I know your nice and everything, but even you don't have to be that nice. Do yourself a favor and leave the kid and come with me and let a real man show you a good time."

Rebecca bristled at the insinuation that Thomas was making. Not only that, but attacking John when he couldn't even properly defend himself? Now she was pissed.

Narrowing her eyes into an uncharacteristic glare, Rebecca snarled, "Funny. He happens to be the only man around here worth spending time with." If he was going to play dirty, then so was Rebecca, and she was going to aim below the belt.

Before Thomas could respond, which based on his red face and narrowed eyes was going to be something spewed in anger, Rebecca continued. "You do realize that your harassment is unappreciated and against the law? I am an officer Mr. Richmond, and I will have you arrested if you keep this up."

With his anger dissipating, Thomas looked at her in shock as she pulled rank on him. He finally was getting the message that she was being serious on arresting his pompous ass.

"Come on Becky. You can't be serious about arresting me, right? After all, I've known you since grade school, remember? Besides-"

Scratch that last thought. He obviously was _not_ getting the message, and his slow thought process was really starting to piss her off even more.

Cutting him off, Rebecca said smoothly without a hint of fear, "That's Officer Chambers to you Mr. Richmond. Last warning. Step away and return to your table or I'll be forced to apprehend you."

* * *

Thomas was beyond pissed now.

He had cornered Rebecca when Gale had gotten to get them their food. He was hoping that he would be able to convince Chambers to ditch him and come with him to his table. With a few sweet words here and there, maybe an apology or two, and she would be in his car in the back with him, having the time of her life.

And she rejected him. Not just rejected, but refused in all senses of the word. And to make matters worse, she had pulled rank on him, saying she would arrest him if he continued to 'harass' her.

This new Rebecca Chambers was completely different from the one he remembered. Now she had an aura of authority and self-confidence in her that he knew she had been lacking back in elementary school and freshmen year in everything other than her studies.

He should know, as he was one of the people that had helped with that.

With his anger getting the better of him, especially at Rebecca's cold replay and obvious dismissal, Thomas' hand shot out, grabbing her roughly by her forearm before pulling out of her chair and into his chest.

Wrapping his free hand underneath her chin, he directed her eyes towards his, noticing the shock residing in them from his abrupt action. If being nice wasn't going to get him what he wanted, then he'd resort to force.

"Listen here you little bitch! You're going to come with me and you're going to like it! You're going to forget about that fucking idiot over there and come home with me! You'll be lucky if I even want to see you again after today you fucking sl-!"

Whatever else Tom was about to say was cut off immediately from the sharp pain he felt from his nether regions as Rebecca kneed him, HARD. Releasing his grip on her and feeling himself fall to his knees, he clutched at his damaged male pride, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked to the ceiling, a small wail of agony trying to break free from his throat.

Because of this, he didn't see the heel of Rebecca's boot aiming straight for his head.

Falling to his side and feeling as if his head was literally split in two, Tom glared weakly at the blurry form of Rebecca, her arms folded across her chest as she glared down at him, a look of absolute fury marring her beautiful features.

"That is it Richmond! I've had it! Stay away from me and John! If I catch you anywhere near us, I'll have so many charges pressed against you, the only thing you'll ever see for the rest of your life is a prison cell!"

Tom, knowing that his best course of action would to follow Rebecca's words, weakly stood to his feet, noticing that at some point or another that Bill and Mike had run off.

He gave one last glare at Rebecca before directing his eyes back to Gale, who was standing there, with a _fucking_ smirk on his face as he looked down at HIM.

HIM! Thomas _fucking_ Richmond! There was no way in hell that he was going to let that little shit get away with that!

Standing up, and using his skills as a football player, ran forward, charging right by Rebecca, sending her tumbling to the floor, a cry of shock and anger following after him as she screamed at him to stop.

Like hell he was going to listen to that slut!

As soon as he was within inches of John, who had the nerve to stand there looking nonchalant, Thomas raised his fist, fully intent on breaking Gale's worthless face in.

Just as he threw his fist forward, Gale spun around, arriving behind him before he felt a solid fist collide with his lower back. It had enough force to cause him to bend backwards, a string of curses escaping his lips as he felt a sharp pain vibrating from the spot he was hit from before he felt a pair of hands close around his chin, pulling his head backwards.

Hitting the floor was a resounding _THUD_; Tom saw stars as his head collided sharply with the tiled structure before he felt someone grasp the front of his shirt, pulling him off the ground slightly.

The next thing that he felt was a solid fist colliding with his face, forcing the back of his skull to hit the ground again before the person picked him back up and repeating the process once more. This time, a resounding _CRACK_ was heard throughout the food court as his nose broke from the sheer force of the blow, blood spilling out in a large gush, staining his shirt and Gale's fist as his fist connected once more.

Raising his arm feebly to block the next incoming strike, Tom gave a shrill cry as his fist connected with his face once more, knocking a tooth from his mouth.

He watched helplessly as Gale raised his fist once more, his face morphing not into a look of rage or contempt, something that Tom was used to receiving from the unfortunate victims of his bulling efforts. No, what he saw that actually sent a shiver of fear running down his spine was a look of absolute neutrality. Almost as if attacking didn't weigh at all in Gale's mind. He wasn't doing it for revenge or justification for attacking Rebecca. He was doing it because he felt like it.

And that was what scared him the most.

Before his next punch could do anymore damage, Tom saw a delicate female hand reach out and grab hold of John's fist, stalling him. His eyes immediately wandered to his side, seeing Rebecca kneeling beside him, holding his fist gently in her hand. With a shake of her head, Rebecca slid her hand down to John's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze to reiterate her silent message.

Slowly, John lowered his fist to his side.

Seeing Rebecca holding onto John's shoulder, Tom took the opportunity it presented.

Raising his fist, he slammed it into the right side of Gale's face, effectively cold cocking him as he tumbled to the floor from the unexpected blow.

Scrambling to his feet as Rebecca immediately went to John's aid, Thomas was about to make a run for it when he felt something solid slam into his back, sending him crashing to the floor.

Feeling a pair of handcuffs slam on his wrists, Thomas looked up, his vision still hazy and found a man, standing at about six feet on top of him. His hair was black, short, and his skin had a slight tan to it. What popped out the most about him however was the shirt he was wearing.

It had the word S.T.A.R.S. printed on the front.

He heard Rebecca's voice, laced with relief, worry and amusement as she said, "Thanks Chris. I was wondering when you were going to jump in."

The man whom was still sitting on top of him, Chris his mind quickly supplied, gave Rebecca a sheepish grin.

"Knew I was here the whole time then, huh?"

Rebecca smiled at him before directing her eyes behind him to a table were a group of three others were huddled.

"Yeah, I knew for a while now. A little easy seeing as you are all still wearing part of your S.T.A.R.S uniform."

Chris had the decency to look embarrassed, though the rest of group, eavesdropping and realizing that they were caught, merely smiled. Well, some of them smiled. Sitting there were Kenneth Sullivan, Jill Valentine, and to John's embarrassment, his mother. Kenneth had a small grin on his face while his mother had a slight grimace on hers, obviously not wanting to be there at the moment, not wanting to pry into her son's private matters.

Even if said matters involved her coworker whom happened to be not only attractive, especially to a teenage boy with hormones running through his veins, but four years older then said teenage boy.

She didn't know who she wanted have a serious talk with more at the moment. Rebecca or John?

Jill was facing a similar problem, though she did narrow her eyes a bit in a glare at all the exposed skin that Rebecca's halter top was showing. While she did genuinely like the girl, and being one of the only females of S.T.A.R.S., Jill couldn't stop the flash of anger she felt as she had noted throughout the progress of their 'date', the glances John kept giving to the bare skin Rebecca was showing off. She did know that John was a teenage boy with hormones, right?

And yes, she considered this a date even if both Rebecca and John denied it. The glances exchanged between the two had a deeper meaning then simply friendship, or at least on John's end even if he himself didn't realize his attraction to Rebecca. To a lesser extent, herself included as she caught John more than once eyeing her up.

_'Then again'_, she quickly realized, _'What do I have to be angry about? If Rebecca wants to date John, it really shouldn't be a problem, should it?'_

Other then the fact that Rebecca worked alongside the boy's mother, and that she herself was a cop, not to mention four years older than John, which would constitute as dating a minor, something frowned upon greatly in modern day society, nothing in reality should stop them from being together. In other words, the idea of Rebecca, smart, rational, eager to please Rebecca, couldn't possibly have the idea of dating John. Not when there were so many reasons not to.

Add the fact that John didn't have much interaction with the female populace aside from his mother; Jill couldn't help but feel that if it was another person aside from Rebecca, she would have thought that they were taking advantage of John. A fact that she would have more than happy to rectify if that were the case.

Seeing John struggling to get up, even with the aid of Rebecca, Jill rose to her feet and made her way towards them, taking great care to step on Richmond along the way, forcing a gurgle of pain to escape his throat before Chris tightened his grip on the young man's arm to keep him quiet.

Stepping up to John, and giving a subtle gesture to Rebecca indicating she would handle this, Jill took his face into her hands, her thumb rubbing absentmindedly against his cheek, brushing over his newest bruise, eliciting a small groan of discontent to come from John's lips.

Jill smiled.

"You alright there champ?"

John gave Jill a small mock-glare before he gave her a weary grin.

"I'm fine. Guy just got a lucky shot."

"Yeah sure."

With concern growing in her eyes, Jill lowered her voice to a near whisper before she asked softly, "You sure you're okay? Nothing's broken right?"

Nodding his head, John allowed a small breath to escape as he said, "Yes, nothing's broken or hurt. Other then my pride anyway."

Jill smiled warily at the small joke. While not one for humor, Jill couldn't help but smile whenever John made some sort of wiseass remark or crack. It was something that Sarah had said she loved and hated about her son. Apparently, it was trait that he had inherited from her, and something that Sarah's own parents had given her grief over when she was John's age.

Patting his uninjured cheek and giving him one last smile, Jill stepped back before schooling her features into a look of cold neutrality. Appearances had to be kept after all. She didn't need anyone to think that she was going soft.

Picking Richmond up roughly by his forearms, Chris led him out of the food court, a radio held in his palm, calling the local law enforcement for a pickup. Kenneth, after sharing a few comforting words with Rebecca and giving her an apology for spying, left with him. Jill gave John a nod and Rebecca a small wink before following after them.

Sarah, who up until this point had remained quiet and off to the side, gave both teenagers a raised eyebrow. Rebecca didn't catch its significance, but John did, and winced slightly as he received the message.

_'We are going to have a long talk later tonight.'_

He was starting to wish that Richmond's punch had actually knocked him out at that point.

Resigning himself to his fate, John shot his mother a small nod, which brought a small sympathetic smile to her face. The conversation they were going to have was an old one, but one that Sarah felt she needed to constantly give her son whenever he drew too much attention to himself. It was more for her benefit then his, as he already had the entire speech memorized.

Stepping forward and giving him a kiss on the forehead, she murmured, "I'll see you tonight when I get home." Giving Rebecca a curt nod, Sarah left, leaving the two teenagers to themselves once more.

Feeling a bit awkward from the events that only took place a few minutes ago, John gave Rebecca an unsure smile before gesturing to their table.

"Still hungry?"

Giving him a small smile, Rebecca nodded her head before a small puzzled expression crossed her face. "Um, John? Where's the food?"

Frowning, John took a second glance at the table before seeing that the food he had purchased was indeed absent. Looking around a bit, he flushed as he noticed the platter laid out on the floor, its contents of their meal and soft drinks all over the floor. In his haste to counter Richmond's dash, John had merely dropped whatever was in his hands and not give it a second thought.

Looking where John's eyes were directed, Rebecca let out a small laugh at the remnants of their food before noticing John's face flush an even deeper red. Taking pity on him, and noticing the crowd that had gathered in the last few minutes when the ruckus had taken place only grow in size, Rebecca grabbed him by his arm before leading him away and out of the food court.

"C'mon John, let's go somewhere else. You can this up to me later. How about a movie?"

Finally taking notice of all the preying eyes that seemed to follow every movement that he made, John quickly picked up the pace while listening to Rebecca list off possible movies that they could see.

Taking a glance at her, John smiled as he noticed the slight sparkle in her eyes and smile lighting her face.

Exiting the mall and feeling the breeze brush by his face, John allowed himself to think that maybe, if only for this one moment, that maybe coming to Raccoon City wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**//-/Author Note//-/**

**The end of the third chapter. Some Jill and Rebecca interaction with John, as well as Chris showing up to save the day. Or landing one teenage, pompous, sexist, egotistic, filthy minded boy in prison.**

**…**

**I just bashed my own character…didn't I? Oh well, what can you do… **

**I've also posted two new Terminator/Resident Evil Crossover fics, so if you want to check those out and leave me a review, please do so.**

**Anyway, I'm done rambling, so remember to hit the review button and tell me what you think. I like feedback, especially if you have something positive to add or a critique that you feel would be helpful to point out.**

**Until next time. ;P**


End file.
